Enter: Siegfried and Maxi!
'''Enter: Siegfried and Maxi! '''is the first episode of the fictional and fanmade series Soulcalibur The Anime. It basically shows how Siegfried's adventure started and how he and Maxi met. Plot The story begins with Siegfried as a 8-year old boy taking a walk with his father. Then a mysterious man in pirate clothes approached them and says he wants to kill all the strong warriors and that Siegfried's father was one of them. The father trys to defend himself and his son attempting to attack the man but the man dodged his attack with his blades. Then he stabs the father with his blade and kills him. He then leaves. Siegfried is then devasted and sobbing. Then in his room he vows to get revenge for his father. After 13 years have passed Siegfried feels he is now ready to find the pirate and kill him. He gets his father's armor and his sword the Faust and is ready! While he is walking a mysterious man with nunchucks attacks Siegfried out of nowhere! But Siegfried dodges his attack with the Faust and asks who he is and if he challenges him. The man then introduces himself as Maxi a pirate who's crew was killed. Siegfried then asks if he works for a pirate with white hair and a white mustache. His answer is no and that he is the only one left in his crew and that the crew was killed by a giant man with solid white eyes, spikes, and a axe. And also he said that a pirate was with him and he looked like how Siegfried described the man to look like. Siegfried then says that he's the man that killed my father and that he was going to kill him right now. Maxi then asks if he can come with him on his adventure so he could get even with te giant man. Siegfried says it is fine. Maxi then says he's hungry and Siegfried agreed he was too. So they went to Johnny McBurgers a fictional fast food restaurant and both ate a 20 peace Chicken Nuggets. Then they continue there adventure and run into a bamboo forest. They try to get out of there as fast as they can so no Panda attacks them. No panda attacks them but a Saber Tooth tiger does and Siegfried cuts him in half with the faust. Then a mysterious shadow figure comes and strikes at Siegfried and Maxi. Maxi then pees his pants. The man then says where did you come from? The episode ends there. Cast *Siegfried - Kyle Hebert *Maxi - Chris R. Sabat *Siegfried's father and the mysterious figure - Patrick Seitz *Mysterious pirate - Warren Rodgerson Censorship *When the pirate kills Siegfried's father blood comes out. The blood was removed from the TV version *Maxi pees his pants, but in the TV version the scene was removed and he was just scared when the mysterious man attacked. 360px-MaxiSC.jpg|Maxi fast food logo.PNG|John McBurgers Logo Dragonball-Sabertooth-Tiger-psd65914.png|Saber Tooth Tiger mysterious.PNG|The mysterious figure that attacked Siegfried and Maxi! Who could it be?